Another Chance
by rainismysunshine
Summary: What if they could go back. And try it again? This is going back to the old episode We'll Fix It In EditingLAST CHAPPY JUST ADDED! COME SEE!
1. Ordinary Day

**A/n: I'm back! (everyone runs away)…..shoot! This kinda sucks…….but please read anyways**

Keely turned her CD up even louder, recounting everything that had happened that day.

Just a day, just an ordinary day 

_Just tryin to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy _

But he was looking to the sky 

School had been horrible, as usual. She had almost grown accustom to it. It wasn't her grades. They were fine (actually higher than she had expected them to ever be). It wasn't her teachers. They were actually cutting slack for the moment. It wasn't even the homework (which had been terrible). It was him.

And as he asked if I would come along 

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

Like a shooting star, he shines 

She thought about all of the chances she had had. She even wondered if anything would come in the future. Of course, only time would tell. She couldn't stand the phrase. Time was her enemy! At any moment, it could immediately take him away from her. She didn't even want to think about it.

And he said, "Take my hand Live while you can Don't you see the dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?" 

She continued to listen to her CD, hoping that something would distract her from her thoughts. Just hoping…

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows-

"Keely," her mom screamed for her, "Phil's here."

Keely sighed as she turned off her CD player, and went downstairs to see what he needed.

"Hey Keel!" Phil said kind of nervously.

"Hey." Keely replied, trying to see what was wrong.

"Keel, do you mind coming over for a few….we need some help with the time- I mean TC!" squeaked Phil nervously.

Keely immediately realized what was going on and jolted out the door with Phil.

"Bye mom, be back in a few," she said quickly, and they were gone, leaving Mandy in a state of absolute confusion.

The first sight that they saw when they arrived was Pim leaning against the cabinet door with all of her might as a blue-coloured force continually jolted through.

"It already took Mom, Dad, and Curtis," Pim screamed over the noise, "and I don't think I can keep this friggen cabinet closed much longer!"

Not two seconds after the words came out of her mouth, a flash of blue light busted from the cabinet and swept them all away.

**A/n: hope you liked it…..I think it'll only be two chappies, so it won't be much longer……review please……flame if you absolutely have to**


	2. Another Chance

A/n: sorry it took me so long. I had major writing block on this story. Enjoy ya'lls final chappy.

_The things in italics are from the original episode "We'll Fix It In Editing." I don't own anything in italics!_

"_Phil! Phil!" Keely yelled through the crowded school halls as she ran up to her best friend. "I think that's the nicest thing I've ever seen, but you didn't have to do all that."_

_Phil looked at her for a moment, almost surprised that she was actually speaking to him. Realizing he was kind of ignoring the situation, he blushed and began his speech. "Yeah, I did. You helped me realize that sometimes I get carried away._

_Keely didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to upset him. "I mean," she stuttered, "it wasn't just you. I…I kept messing up my lines, and I couldn't remember words-"_

"_No, no," Phil made another apology attempt, "you were right. I am a perfectionist and that's not always a good thing…so you really liked the video? I mean, Weatherwax gave me a D+. I think if I would've just gotten that one shot. I-_

_Keely broke him off by quickly putting her pointer finger to his lips. She couldn't let him ramble like that. It was way too awkward. "Phil," she said, trying to reinforce her point, "it was perfect."_

For a moment, neither Phil nor Keely moved. Both of them were aware that this situation had come before, and both of them wanted the right outcome. The one that the entire world knew was destined to happen. They looked deep into each other's eyes, almost trying to read the soul of the other, both a little afraid, as they stood in the middle of the now empty hallway. Time no longer existed in their minds, as time doesn't seem to exist in the minds of many who are absolutely and truly in love. Of course, their hearts took over the moment where there was merely a girl and a boy, caught in the passion of a loving gaze.

After what seemed like a lifetime of love, yet only a moment, Keely remembered her forgotten finger and removed it from Phil's soft lips, breaking the everlasting gaze.

"Sorry," Keely mumbled shyly as she turned and muttered goodbye while heading for the exit. As Phil watched her quickly slip away, he realized what he was doing. He had to take control. It was time.

"Wait!" Phil called quickly, hoping to high hopes that she would hear him, but much more, hear him out.

Keely slowly turned and stared at him the great amount of teenage curiosity that most girls obtain. For a moment, Phil couldn't move. Her radiant beauty stunned his mind and movement, but it only livened his heart.

Keely slowly began to approach her dazed and confused best friend. She didn't know what had been up with him today, yet, part of her did. Her heart longed for the perfect moment, but Keely decided to ignore it. If Phil liked her, he would have-

But her thoughts were cut by a short, brown haired love with deep chocolate eyes. For, once their lips met, it never seemed to end. No one was there to witness it, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways. One thing that was distributed in this kiss was something that many people can't even begin to comprehend. Love. Passionate love. Young, romantic, and beautiful no matter what century you were from. The passion was of such great magnitudes that the blue flashes of light were simply overlooked. Oblivious to their surroundings, they couldn't even tell that their environment had changed. Of course, none of this mattered to them until…

"Well, it's about time!" said a slightly annoyed Pim as she crossed her arms and gently tapped her left foot.

Realizing their positions, Phil and Keely quickly broke apart, both turning a lovely shade of deep maroon. Their fantasies were quickly converted to reality and both tried to speak some embarrassed, stuttering sentences.

"So Keely," Phil began nervously, "thanks for, uh, helping us fix the TC…uh…yeah, thanks."

"Uh, no problem. You can always count on me. Uh…I think that maybe I…uh…have…history…yeah, history homework due sometime. I gotta go get it done, I guess."

The stuttering conversation of the supposed couple went on for what seemed like hours. A very annoyed Pim sat and watched the whole thing, waiting for some sort of mush, but nothing seemed to happen. After at least twenty minutes of babbles and mumbles, Pim almost blew her top. '_All in time,_ she tried to tell herself, '_all in time._

"Well, I better go now," Keely said quietly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Phil said, realizing he hadn't totally blew things, "tomorrow."

A/n: bwabwahahahahahahaha! Should this be the end? Idk…that's why I'm asking you…

**Sry….my conscience is being mean…..**

**Please review for …uh….**

**looks around the room in panic**

**uh….pencils…ya…with cool designs and crap…yeah….**


	3. What If

A/n: wow! This is probably going to suck because of major writer's block…….but here it is anyways!

School. It's always so rejecting, yet in many situations, so appealing. It can always give you a sense of awakening, yet it mostly makes your dreams stand out boldly. With all of the stress in one day, all of the thought patterns and scheming you must go through, imagine trying to avoid your best friend at the same time. It's one thing, trying to maneuver through the giant almost jail-ish learning facility in which you spend probably more than a third of your life attending, but when add avoiding the most wonderful person that you've ever met; the center of your world; your soul mate, it really adds to the already large problems at stake.

Come up to meet you tell you I'm sorry 

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I have to find you tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

When you need someone so much that their presence is the very thing that keeps your heart beating day by day, the very fiber of your being, then it is quite complicating to truly admit deep feelings and unnerving emotions, no matter how close you are. The only problem with avoiding the very center of your heart is that you may completely lose them. The only thing harder than facing your soul mate is losing your soul mate. And so starts the never-ending thought process that may determine the rest of you renowned life.

Nobody said it was easy 

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

Living in such a complex world can really keep your head spinning and your heart on edge, but you must always remember to not let the right moment slip away. Time is not concrete. You can't hold it in your hand, and you can't save it, so when an opportunity knocks, answer the door. Strangely, all of these thoughts can make one quite exhausted, and strangely irritable, as we are soon to discover.

"Miss Teslow, are you with us?" Ms. Wilson asked Keely sternly.

Keely only mumbled, still lost in her own tragic strategies and thoughts, but her silence only got her into more trouble.

"Miss Teslow," her impatient science teacher repeated, "your lack of sleep is your own problem, but please pay attention to my class. You are wasting valuable time!"

Keely yawned and quickly muttered, "Yes maim," before drowning in her thoughts once more. She had no clue what she was supposed to do. How was she truly sure that he loved her? How did she know that yesterday wasn't a dream? Everything seemed to merge together as her jumbled emotions angered her even further. She tried to make it all go away.

What if there was no lie 

_Nothing wrong, nothing right_

_What if there was no time_

_And no reason or rhyme_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_What if I got it wrong_

_And no poet or song_

_Could put right what I got wrong_

_Or make you feel I belong_

She wasn't ready for a risk. She knew she couldn't take the chance. He meant everything to her, and losing him would mean a loss of everything she cared for; everything she loved. So, in itself, time had destroyed the beauty it had created, leaving a young teen to figure out love and destiny on her own. She couldn't function, couldn't breath. These thoughts had taken over her body, mind, and soul; controlling her every movement, and bringing on a great depression of emptiness.

What if you should decide 

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

_Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right_

_Let's take a breath, try to hold it inside_

_Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right_

_How can you know it if you don't even try_

_Ooh ooh-ooh that's right_

She finally made a decision, just as the bell rang, releasing her from that cold prison of knowledge and pain. Before she knew it, she was home; still deep within her thoughts. Her plan had worked, she knew it had. The only problem now was getting the courage to face the risk and embrace on the journey, but courage seems scarce to us small people in such a big world; such a giant cycle.

Every step that you take 

_Could be your biggest mistake_

_It could bend or it could break_

_That's the risk that you take_

_What if you should decide_

_That you don't want me there by your side_

_That you don't want me there in your life_

Keely's thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap on the window. Startled that someone was lurking on her property late at night, she cautiously made her way to the window and gently opened it to see Phil in her front yard, hand full of pebbles. Keely couldn't help but giggle at his pathetic adorableness. She quickly ran down the stairs and opened the front door.

Phil smiled goofily at her, not quite knowing what to say.

"Hey, Keels," he managed nervously. "What's shaking?"

A warm, sarcastic, and predictable smile spread across Keely's face as she forgot her many thoughts and worries.

"Come here, you," she said happily; diving into unknown risk that she could feel in his presence, and uncertainty that she could taste in his long kiss, but love got the best of her. All of those thoughts were neatly filed away and forgotten as one of the most beautiful relationships bloomed right in front of Pickford's eager eyes, and that is all that needs to be said.

Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right 

_Let's take a breath, try to hold it inside_

_Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right _

_How can you know if you don't even try_

_Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right_

A/n: hope ya'll liked it…random candy for reviews..Oh yeah…the first song was "The Scientist" and the second one was "What If" they were both by Coldplay! GO COLDPLAY! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Scientist" or "What If"**


End file.
